This protocol evaluates the effects of a high (>200 meq/d) versus a low (20 me1/d) sodium diet on the ability of insulin to promote glucoe uptake during euglycemic clamp conditions pursuing the hypothesis that a high salt intake suppresses both renin and sympathetic actaivity leading to a greater skeletal muscle blood flow and increased insulin sensitivity. Also, high salt diet raise plasma free fatty acid (FFA) concentrations, and we have incorporated studies using a s table isotope of glycerol to evaluate the role of changes in lipolysis on the different salt diets as the cause of increased FFA.